


A Special Day, The Mammon Way

by Zanbaby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Pining, Romance, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: After making Mammon’s birthday wish come true you now have to find a way to spend the evening together, but it doesn’t seem like that will be a problem~
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	A Special Day, The Mammon Way

“C’mon, human, where are ya’ takin’ me?”

“Stop whining, we’re almost there.”

“But we’re in the middle of the woods! What’s out here that’s so important ya’ had t’drag us all the way to the edge of the Devildom?”

You don’t need to answer his question. As you halt outside the secluded cabin, the cogs seem to begin turning in his head, and you _hope_ he’s working it out for himself, but he’s sure taking his sweet time drawing a conclusion here.

“What was it you said about your special day?” you coax. “Somewhere your brothers wouldn’t interrupt... somewhere out of the way...?”

“A... a cabin by the lake,” he murmurs, finally understanding.

“Right! So what do you think we’re doing h— hey, Mammon, _hey_ ,” you appeal as he suddenly starts to snivel. 

“I didn’t think you were actually listenin’ to all that ramblin’,” the demon cries theatrically, blubbering as you cup his face between your hands and rub his cheeks with your thumbs.

“Of course I was. I always listen to you, Mammon,” you sympathise, wiping away his tears before he falls in for a hug. 

“Ya’ really got us a place to stay where I can have ya’ to myself for the whole day?” 

“What do you think? Wanna’ go explore? Or should I have scheduled in an hour of tears first?” you tease lightheartedly.

Mammon chuckles and wipes his nose on his sleeve as he draws back.

“Nah... nah, I’m good. Jus’ had somethin’ in my eye,” the emotional demon decides, grabbing your hand and marching the pair of you up to the veranda. “C’mon, let’s go! Stop dawdlin’, human!” 

“Right, sorry,” you play along with a roll of your eyes, letting him drag you up the steps like an excited kid. 

The cabin, you suspect, isn’t the only one of its kind out here, but you have it on trustworthy authority that no one from school knows about it save for perhaps Diavolo.

You have Solomon to thank for this favour; he was kind enough to offer the place up when you were offhandedly discussing Mammon’s birthday wishes. It was unexpected of him, but then, he’s probably the only other person who might understand the importance of privacy given the way the seven brothers behave…

Mammon wastes no time making himself at home once you’re inside. He barely even takes a glance at the place before he’s kicking his shoes off and reclining on the couch with his arms behind his head.

“Don’t you wanna’ take a look around outside? Maybe go for a hike?” you encourage. 

“Nope,” Mammon chirps, “I wanna’ spend aaall night right here watchin’ movies with ya’ and having ya’ play with my hair.” He pales a little then, “i-if ya’ comfortable with that, I mean…” 

“S’your birthday,” you shrug, sauntering over to join him on the couch and letting him put his arm around you as you tuck up to him. 

“Keh... yeah, this is nice alright... I sure lucked out this year, huh?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, y’know, gettin’ to spend my birthday with ya’... I mean I’ve had a lotta’ extravagant birthdays, but this one...” He trails off, blushing a little like he just realised he was heading for some sort of confession. 

“It’s not like you to be modest, Mammon,” you tease.

“Yeah, well... it’s different when it’s jus’ you...”

“How’s that?”

“Don’t feel like I gotta’ fight for your attention, do I?” 

You shake your head with a soft laugh.

“You always have my attention, Mammon. Even in a room full of demons I’m only ever looking at you.”

His blush deepens as he makes the mistake of looking right at you as you say that and promptly descends into a stuttering mess, but you can’t help finding even that endearing about him. 

Mammon’s always fanning his feathers around his brothers hoping for a second glance from you, but now that he no longer has to show off, his true colours are coming through… mostly just red right now. 

“W-well, I mean, why wouldn’t ya’ be lookin’ at all this?” he recovers himself, forcing that air of self-confidence to try and disguise is bashful blunder. 

“Right,” you agree, loving how easy he is to work up. 

“Anyway,” he insists, grabbing for the TV remote off the arm of the couch in a bid to draw attention _away_ from his tendency to embarrass himself at times like this.

It’s only a little box television, antiquated like the rest of the place, and though it’s charming, Mammon is having no luck getting the remote to respond.

“C’mon,” he grumbles, getting unnecessarily self-conscious. Just as his frustration is about to crest though, you catch his hand and set the device aside, and right before he’s about to question you, you lean in to capture his lips instead. 

He instantly softens under you; his shoulders dropping and the impatience leaving his body in a low exhale through his nose.

“Hey, y’know what we need?” you croon, sitting back to neaten his shirt a little and thumb his chin affectionately. 

“What we need?” he echoes, looking a tad dazed as he cants his head forward again. 

“Hot chocolate~?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Mammon grins lopsidedly. “You gonna’ bring it to me an’ everythin’?”

“If you look for a game we can play to pass the time,” you smirk, getting up to go to the cosy kitchenette. 

Solomon is human, so you don’t doubt he’ll have some earthly treats in the cabinets, and maybe Mammon will be hard pressed to find the kind of games he enjoys, but there’s got to be a jigsaw puzzle somewhere at least. 

“If I don’t find anythin’ what’re we gunna’ do for the rest of the night?”

“Guess we’ll have to keep kissing,” you sigh, trying to make it sound unfavourable. 

“Nope, no games, kissin’ it is!” Mammon declares far too quickly as he smugly crosses one leg over the other. 

“Your lips’ll get chapped,” you caution. 

“That’s okay I got lip balm,” is the rapid fire rebuttal. 

“Oh? Is Asmo starting to influence you?”

“No, never!”

“Right...” you maintain, letting him know with a brief glance that you’re unconvinced.

Mammon huffs a laugh, defeated, but while you’re boiling the kettle, he gets curious and heads over to the high shelves beside the fireplace to peruse the contents.

You can feel his eyes on you every so often; feel the sheer adoration in his gaze. He could probably spend the whole night just staring at you, and it occurs to you that an evening of having his hair played with and someone listening to his ramblings is such a small thing to want.

But Mammon is simple and honest if nothing else, and you’re glad to be here with him. His brothers might disagree, but he deserves more attentions than he gets.

He’s staring right now, and you lift your gaze to catch him before asking, “What?” with a wry grin.

“Nothin’,” Mammon declines, taking a warm smile with him as he averts his gaze, “m’just happy,” he murmurs, continuing to browse the shelves.

Apparently, even _money_ can’t compare to the gift of just having you near.


End file.
